Alison's Minion
by Femvamp
Summary: Paige wonders what kind of person Emily really is. This is a dark fic and an idea that has been going through my head for awhile. How do the ****others*** see the PLL? We view the show through the PLL viewpoint well this fic is through someone else's POV.


Title: Alison's Minion

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Pretty Little Liars

Spoilers: Season 3 Episode 11: Single Fright Female

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars belongs to ABC Family and other people who aren't me. If it did belong to me...well I kinda like the show so besides the stupid Ezra plot I'd do very little to change it.

Summary - Paige wondered what kind of girl Emily really was.

Warning - This is a dark fic and and idea that has been going through my head for awhile. How do the ****others*** see the PLL? We view the show through the PLL viewpoint well this fic is through someone else's POV.

* * *

Paige stared at Emily.

It was all she could bring herself to do now that she knew what kind of person the girl really was, using her like that. She had written that letter and allowed that bitch Alison to blackmail her with it. How had they known? How could they have done such a thing? Emily looked like such a sweet person, but she wasn't. She was just like the rest of those birches. Paige would make them pay one day. She hated them all. Emily most of all.

No one was surprised when Alison disappeared. What surprised Paige was how everyone reacted to the news like it was some great tragedy. The rumor at first had been that she had run away to get attention. It was only later people started to worry. Not even Alison was cruel enough to worry people for this long. Paige knew that wasn't true. Alison was cruel enough to do whatever it took to get her way, to get what she wanted. You had to be just as cruel to fight her. Paige had learned that lesson the hard way. It was only power she respected.

The only people who truly mourned for her were her friends. Her minions. Emily. Paige watched from a distance has their friendship fractured without their leader to hold them together. Paige wondered what Alison saw in them. What did she get from them? What did she get from Emily that she needed? Was it a willing accomplice to her cruelty? Was that all she wanted? Was that all they were? Without that did they lose their purpose?

A year passed and Alison's body was discovered and Paige watched as Alison's minions found each other again. It amazed Paige how many people were mourning for a girl they hated. It wasn't just her minions. It was everyone proclaiming how great Alison was. These same people who just a year ago wanted to see her dead were now glorifying her life. Paige did no such thing. She knew the truth. She knew what kind of person Alison was. What kind of people her friends were.

Then Emily started hanging out with the new girl who was living in Alison's old house. Apparently they were dating. This threw Paige a little; maybe more then a little. It angered her more then she could say, more then she understood. She didn't understand her reaction until later when she had tried to drown Emily. It all went back to Alison and that letter.

That damned letter.

Did Emily even remember writing it or was it long forgotten among the many cruel pranks she had helped Alison pull over the years? Were all of Alison's sins supposed to be forgotten now that she was dead? Were they supposed to be forgiven?

Paige couldn't forget. She couldn't forget the way Emily made her feel. The way Emily had always made her feel.

There relationship hadn't lasted long. Paige had only had the courage to date Emily for a short time. A moment before her courage gave out. She couldn't trust Emily. Emily was too much like Alison. How long would it be before Paige told her something that Emily would use against her? Paige couldn't trust it; couldn't risk it. Not for one of Alison's minions.

Paige watched Emily from a distance as she dated another girl and then as she dated the girl who had lived in Alison's house again. Maya was her name and everyone said they were in love.

Then it happened again.

Maya was dead.

One night shortly after Maya's death Emily showed up at her house drunk. Paige wanted to do the right thing but she wasn't sure what the right thing was in this situation. Then Emily had kissed her and Paige so wanted it to be true and not a lie. Of course it was a lie though, what else could it be? Emily was gone when Paige had come back with water. She had just been gone a moment but Emily was gone. Emily the girl who was always leading her on but just out of her reach.

Of course everyone began looking at the girls again. Why wouldn't they? Blaming Alison's old minions for just about everything had become a past time for some folk. Paige however knew this was her chance to make her find out once and for all the kind of person Emily really was. To find out if Emily ever really did like her. If Emily could ever really love her. If she was like Alison or not.

Paige knew that her friends would never let her get anywhere near Emily if they knew the truth. So she kept it from them. She made sure she was always in the right place at the right time. She pretended to not know that the boy pretending to be Maya's cousin was actually the guy that had been stalking her. He was the perfect fall guy.

You see, you needed a fall guy after all.

She had learned that from Alison.

Nate would be the perfect person to take the fall for Maya's murder and now she just had to make sure someone finally went down for Alison's. It didn't matter who anymore. Someone had to go. This was her time with Emily.

And if Emily failed her test she would have to go too.

Because she also learned another lesson from Alison, no one hurt her twice and got away with it.

No one.

Emily smiled at Paige as she walked into her home and then closed the door behind them, all the time talking about nothing in particular. She smiled like nothing was wrong in the world, like nothing had ever gone wrong between them. She spoke like they had no past, that Alison didn't exist between them. That her evil had never existed. She just smiled.

Paige stared at Emily.

THE END


End file.
